From the Ground Up
by StradaMohn
Summary: While driving home, Gilbert notices a woman nearly unconscious laying on the floor and takes her to the hospital. From there, he discovers her tragic past and takes it upon himself to spread his awesome, make her happy and help rebuild her life. Soon he finds himself in love with her and her daughter. Life will be good, won't it? PruCan, fem! Canada. Mentions Prostitution. Rated T.
1. The Woman on the Pavement

**A/N: Warning! Mentions of prostitution in this chapter. This story will be rated T. **

**Pairings will be eventual PruCan and GerIta**

**So how this chapter will work is as the chapter progresses so will character descriptions as you meet the characters. This is a relatively new fic, I've had this chapter written for a while and based off feedback and how much I can write for this will determine if I continue. The fic gets lighter and happier as it goes. **

**With that said, I hope you enjoy~**

From the Ground Up

Chapter 1: The Woman on the Pavement

The sky was dark, gray storm clouds gathered and rain poured down over the city as people scrambled for cover. Heavy traffic cluttered the street and people on the pavement only minded themselves. Dozens of people passed the lone shivering figure that lay on against a building as she lay in a fetal position. Long, blonde hair was matted and dirty, skin covered in filthy street water, muck and small cuts and bruises, and violet eyes that seemed void of life. No one noticed the poor woman laying on the freezing pavement, that is until _he _came.

He had been sitting in his car, bored out of his wits as his brother droned on about new business deals they had lined up. Giving up on focusing on the stopped traffic and speech about business deals, crimson eyes looked out the window and focused on a tan, gray and yellow figure on the floor. His face practically pressed against the window as he tried to make sense of what the heap was.

Recognizing the figure as a living human, the male flung his door open and ran into the rain despite his brother's protests. Kneeling down and shaking the person, he was met with glazed over violet eyes that were barely open. Gritting his teeth, the man pulled off his jacket, laid it over the woman then picked her up bridal style before returning to his car. Laying her in his back seat, he ignored the looks from people and his brother as he turned up the heater and put his brother's coat over her.

It took an hour to finally reach the hospital where the man parked at the entrance, took the woman inside and left his brother to park properly. Staff recognized the man from his frequent visits in high school and went to meet him only to order something to be brought that would help the woman.

The Jane Doe, as she had been admitted to the hospital as, seemed to be suffering from many ailments. Nurses and doctors couldn't decide what cocktail of drugs should be given to her first before one of the older nurses stepped in suggesting that she be bathed first. Three hours rolled by before the man who brought her in was notified on her condition.

"The poor dear is underweight, suffering from pneumonia, hypothermia, stomach ulcers and infection from all of the small cuts." A Ukrainian nurse told him. She was the one to suggest that the Jane Doe be bathed then treated and had become the nurse in charge of her.

"Any idea what caused it?" The man shoved his hands in his pockets and frowned at the list of ailments. "You guys spent three hours on her, Kat."

Katyusha frowned and shook her her head. "I'm sorry, Gilbert. We can only guess who she is and what she did."  
Hearing this made Gilbert's frown deepen as he nodded solemnly. "Call me when she wakes up, ja?" Turning around and walking down the hall he went to find his brother and relay the news. When he found the younger German, he shook his head indicating that there wasn't much news.  
"Nothing? They have to at least have something." He reasoned as he stood up to meet him halfway.  
"They only gave me the list of what's wrong with her and its not good, West." Gilbert sighed and sat down on a nearby chair. "Why don't you just call Feli and head home, I'll stay here until she wakes up."

Nodding, Ludwig called his fiancee and relayed the message but she insisted that she come and help watch over the girl. From there, the two German's went to the Jane Doe's room and waited until she'd wake up. Eventually Felicia, Ludwig's fiancee, arrived and cooed over the sick blonde and even did her hair in two low pigtails. Night time came and Ludwig and Felicia fell asleep sharing the built in bench beside the window while Gilbert watched over the girl.

It was around midnight when dazed violet eyes opened. Shakily sitting up, the blonde squinted to try and see what was around her.

"Hey!" Gilbert called out happily and walked towards her. "You're awake!"  
The woman jumped and tried to back away from the blurry white and black figure approaching her. Shaking and stiff limbs tried to work properly as she scrambled to get away.  
"Nein! Its okay! I won't hurt you!" It went to deaf ears as she fell over the side of the bed. She gasped but it agitated her throat and a coughing fit over came her as her frame shook even more.

Waking up from the noise and carefully laying Felicia on the bench, Ludwig went to the girl and placed her back in the bed. "Bruder, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing! I just said I was happy she was up." The albino whined as he pressed the button for the nurse to come.

In a minute, Katyusha was at the door and teared up watching the Jane Doe struggle to catch her breath and breathe. Rushing to her, she tilted the blonde's head back up so she could clear her airway a bit. Sure enough, the coughing stopped but it seemed that she'd need oxygen to help her breathe.

The blonde sat wheezing and squinting her eyes trying to make sense of things around her. When she received the oxygen it did help but didn't rid of the problem. Now if only she knew what happened to her glasses.

"Can you see, dear?" The Ukrainian nurse asked in which she got a shake of the head as a response. "Alright, stay calm and I'll be right back."

When the nurse left, the blonde pulled her knees to her chest and hugged her legs unsure of the two other figures in the room with her. She just wanted to leave...

Grabbing a blanket and draping it over the woman's shaking form, Gilbert moved near her hoping she could see. "It okay, Birdie. You're in the hospital being taken care of."

Her mind began to work and tried to map her location and the places that should be around the building. She opened her mouth to speak but realized that she couldn't use her voice.

The two men frowned at the fact that they couldn't talk to her and find out what happened to her. Ludwig, always being the resourceful one, grabbed a notepad and pen at the table and gave them to her. The woman shook her head and motioned that she needed glasses. Luckily at that moment. Kat came back in with a man who has a thick pair of glasses in his hands. "Hello, Miss Doe. I'm going to put these glasses on you and slide the lenses on them until they match your prescription, alright?" He said as he slid them on her face.  
After ten minutes of holding up fingers to indicate which lens was better, the blonde could see clearly. Looking around she noticed that she really was in a hospital and the figures were men as she had guessed based of their voices One was blonde with clear blue eyes and had a stern expression and a strong build. The other had silvery blonde hair, pale skin and crimson eyes (probably albino) with changing expressions and a lean yet muscular build. Taking the notepad in her hands she began to write out what she couldn't say.

"_Who are you guys? Why did you bring me here?" _

The two Germans read the message but the albino answered. "The Awesome Me found you laying next to a building so I brought you to the hospital because it was obvious that you were sick."

Nodding, she continued to write. "_I guess I should thank you but are we still in the same city?"_

It was Ludwig who answered this time as he wondered why the city was relevant. "Ja, we are. We're in the hospital in the heart of the city. May I ask why?"

He didn't receive an answer as a troubled expression took over her face. Within seconds she had ripped the oxygen mask from her face and tried to run out the door.  
Gilbert caught her and kept a firm grip on her as she thrashed around trying to break free. "Whoa, Birdie! Calm down. At least explain what you're trying to do. It'll be easier for us to help."

Frantic hands grabbed the pen and notepad as she quickly scribbled her situation,well part of it. _"S'il vous plaît! My daughter is at home and if its late, she'll be alone!"_ Frustrated tears welled in her eyes.

Nodding solemnly, Ludwig answered. "Give me the address and we'll go get her. Is there something else we should know or something else you need taken care of?"

"_Her name is Emilie. Tell her 'maple.' 'Mama said you guys have to say maple.'" _

The two took the paper that now had an address written on it and left the Jane Doe sitting on the bed.  
Fifteen minutes passed when a noise came from the bench beside the window. Looking over, the blonde noticed a sleepy brunette woman sitting up and rubbing one of her eyes. "Ve~ Luddy, where are you?"

The blonde tried to stay quiet she needed the oxygen again and started wheezing. This alerted the brunette woman who got up and scrambled to get the oxygen mask for the other. It took a few minutes to regain her breath but when she got it back, she wrote on the notepad. _"Who are you?"_

Reading it, the woman smiled and sat down on the bed beside her. "I'm Felicia Vargas! Nice to meet you, bella~"

Smiling back, the Jane Doe began to write back and answer the questions Felicia asked even if some were painful for her to answer.

Another thirty minutes passed before a child's voice was heard at the door way. "Mama!" The child ran up to the bed in which her mother scooped her up in her arms. "Mama need sleep so Mama get better."

The woman nodded with a small smile and laid down properly where the child curled up to her. In a matter of minutes, both were asleep and oblivious to the world.

Ludwig and Gilbert had come in during this time but it was the blonde German who noticed his fiancee look troubled and had a frown on her face which was unusual for the Italian woman. "What's wrong, liebe?"

"Questo." She handed the notepad to Ludwig where Gilbert joined him on reading it.

"_Nice to meet you, Felicia. My name is Madeline Williams._

_Really?! You look so young! I'm nineteen but I'll be twenty in three months._

_Are those their names? They went to go get my daughter for me. _

_She's going to be three this June. Her name is Emilie. _

_I don't know who her father was... it wasn't consensual. _

_It was. No one has ever really noticed me unless they wanted to bully me or in this case rape me. _

_I live alone with my daughter. _

_The landlady watches her but she leaves as soon as its eight o'clock. _

_I'm usually not there by then. _

_I guess you could say my hours are unusual. _

_Its my job to stand there. _

_No, I'm not someone who advertises. _

_I'm not sure you could call prostitution a job." _


	2. Adjustment

**A/N: New chapter! I wish I could have updated sooner but I got caught up in trying to do some AP homework. Anyway, quick explanation before this begins! I skipped over/ didn't put in as much details in parts that weren't significant to the plot. And as I forgot to mention in the first chapter (like usual) I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. Total word count is 2414 (not including A/N, story title and chapter title). Well, I hope you enjoy~!**

From the Ground Up

Chapter 2: Adjustment

When Ludwig and Gilbert had left to go pick up Emilie, they noticed that they were headed downtown which was known to be the bad part of their city. Upon arriving at the address, the two Germans found themselves in front of a rundown apartment complex that looked ready to collapse. The albino was the first to move forward and climb the stairs towards the suite number they were given.

"Emilie?" He knocked on the door and called out to the girl as the blonde German approached the door.

Knocking on the door himself, Ludwig tried his best to not sound so intimidating. "Emilie, maple. Your mother said to tell you 'maple.'"

Silence met them before they heard small feet rapidly making their way towards the door before they halted and the noise of something being dragged was heard. Once upon a pile of old phone books and tall enough to reach the doorknob, little hands held the doorknob and opened the door. A small, petit toddler looked up at them with large violet eyes that resembled her mother's. Dark blonde hair framed her face in small waves and pale skin contrasted making her resemble a doll, a doll in worn old clothes in a place that was practically collapsing. "Desole, where's Mama?" She frowned and it made the two mens' hearts break as she looked so crestfallen from the fact that her mother was no where in sight.

Crouching down and helping the girl down from the stack of phone books, Gilbert placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your Mama is very sick and asked us to come and get you so you wouldn't be alone. Is it okay if my bruder and I go inside to help you pack a few or your and your mama's things?"

Her face scrunched up, contemplating what she should. Reluctantly she opened the door wider for her and allowed them inside as she scurried further inside to put on her socks and shoes then grab a sweater. It was a small studio apartment that was rather empty. Everything was worn out and obviously used making Gilbert and Ludwig want to know more about the Jane Doe. Emilie toddled around gather two bags and putting random clothes in them in which Ludwig soon pulled out and began to fold so they fit easier. She looked towards Ludwig and tilted her head to the side in obvious confusion. "Why is you helping? Guys ask for Mama and Mama leaves so why help?"

Gilbert froze and crouched down again to ask her what she meant but it seemed that childhood innocence prevented him from getting answers. Something was not right, he could tell but he just didn't know what it was. With Emilie in his arms and tucked into his jacket so she wouldn't get with the rain, he and Ludwig got back into the car and headed back to the hospital, hearts heavy and minds racing.

They got back to the hospital in no time and Emilie grew anxious as she still had yet to see her mother though the two Germans didn't know long it had been since she had last seen her so they quickened their pace as Gilbert held her in his arms. As soon as they go to the Jane Doe's door and they set the toddler down, she dashed inside and was immediately in the blonde woman's arms and they soon fell asleep in each others' arms.

By this time, Ludwig had turned to see an upset Felicia which was definitely odd as she never seemed upset or troubled. Asking her what was wrong, he received the notepad that he left for the woman to write on as it was filled with writing. Gilbert stood next to him and read and reread as he couldn't believe the story of this woman. Nineteen, a mother and a prostitute. Aquamarine and ruby eyes looked over at the bed where the two blondes slept and weren't sure what to think, the signs were there when Emilie mentioned the strange men coming to the house.

"Luddy?" Felicia broke their solemn trance as the two brothers turned to face her. "Can't we help her? You can tell she wants to find a way out."

"We're helping her." Gilbert sighed and looked back over at the two in the bed. "After seeing everything, there is no way we're letting them go back to how they were living before."

Ludwig nodded and wrapped an arm around the saddened Italian's waist. "She was rather light when I picked her up to help her back into bed."

"So we can help them and have them live with us when she gets released?" Felicia looked between the two brothers with hope in her eyes. "Look at how cute her bambina is!" She began to coo softly and run her fingers through the toddler's dark blonde hair. The little girl was adorable but it was sad that for someone so young, the absence of her mother and the appearance of different men seemed normal for her.

The two brothers nodded and Gilbert took a seat on the hospital bed but was careful not to disturb the two laying in the bed asleep. It had been less that twelve hours and the blonde woman had already found a way to change his life and he had a feel it was a change for the better.

-FtGU-

After three days and plenty of antibiotics, painkillers, vitamins, a pair of glasses and large hospital meals that were left until the plate was completely void of food, Madeline was free to be released from the hospital and both she and her daughter were happy about that. Tears of gratitude had welled up in the Canadian woman's eyes upon hearing that Gilbert, Ludwig and Felicia insisted that she and Emilie move in with them. A few people had only ever paid attention to her, one being her daughter, so for three people to acknowledge her even knowing that she was a prostitute filled her with joy and an emotion that she hadn't felt in quite some time. She felt loved. Leaving the hospital in her old worn clothes made her feel slightly embarrassed as she was next to two men in business suits and a woman wearing clothes that looked like she stepped out of a fashion magazine.

Emilie had been happily babbling away with Felicia as she rested on her mother's hip and the Italian woman responded and talked to her with the same level of enthusiasm. It was a whole new experience for her to actually interact with people that weren't her mother and the mean landlady that would watch her then leave her all alone.

Upon reaching the parking lot, Gilbert and Ludwig began to go a different way which confused both Madeline and Emilie. Turning around, Felicia smiled and waved her arms happily. "While Luddy and Gil go to work, we're going shopping!" The Canadian furrowed her eyebrows in confusion making the Italian elaborate more. "Well I have to get groceries for the house and the restaurant my sorella and I own and we have to go to the store."

The blonde nodded and Emilie just didn't pay mind to the conversation as they approached a cute red Fiat.

"Maddie, do you know how to drive? Luddy and Gil won't let me drive since Emilie is with us. They said I drive like a crazy old lady." The Italian pouted recalling the comments and pulled out some car keys. "We bought a car seat for Emmie so you don't have to worry about her being without one."

Madeline smiled at the woman and took the keys from her hand before whispering, "Oui et merci." Both she and Felicia then worked on strapping Emilie into the car seat before they got into the car. With Felicia's instructions, they ended up in the parking lot of a mall in which made the blonde a bit apprehensive and anxious. She sent the other woman a questioning glance but the only type of response she got was a reassuring smile.

Emilie on the other hand was excited to be going somewhere new but she held both her mother and newly appointed aunty's hands as she toddled along in the parking lot. "Aunty Feli, where are we?"

"We're at a big building that's called a mall and it has a lot of different stores." She chirped in response while waving her free arm around to animate the words causing the dark blonde to smile.

"Why we here?" Her face expressed confusion as she looked ahead at the entrance of the mall.

Madeline turned her head towards Felicia wanting the answer as well. "We're going to buy some clothes for you and your mama!" At this point the toddler was scooped up into her mother's arms so she wouldn't get lost amongst the people.

The blonde was definitely apprehensive at having to enter the building with so many people fearing that someone might recognize her and call her out. Yes Felicia knew what she used to do but that didn't mean that she wanted more people to find out about the job she was so ashamed to have had. Much to the delight of the Italian and her daughter, she was soon dressed up in clothes that were to frilly and delicate for her. With a slight frown on her face, she shook her head and took them into a store where they had clothes that she liked and felt that they'd suit her. Felicia was a bit sad that she had a more casual and relaxed style that consisted of loose shirts, cozy oversized sweaters, a few flannel shirts and various kinds of jeans and pants though she was convinced to buy a dresses for nice occasions (underwear and things of that category like pajamas were also bought for the both of them but there's no need to go into detail about that). What surprised the other woman more is when Madeline pulled out of wad of cash from the lining of Emilie's backpack that she had brought in with them but she stayed silent knowing where it came from.

Going into a children's store, the employees cooed over the dark blonde toddler and had fun dressing her up with Felicia's help. Soon, Emilie began to get overwhelmed and she hid her face in her mother's shoulder in which she only reemerged after her mother reassured her that they thought she was very pretty and they wanted to help her find clothes that could match her beauty even if it was impossible for clothes to be more beautiful that she was. With a shy smile, she went with Felicia and was put in different outfits but in the end, she had wanted a mix of feminine preppy clothes and casual clothes that resembled her mother's style. Again Madeline payed which made Felicia wonder how much she had but she got her answer when the words 'rent' and 'bills' were mouthed to her.  
Their last stop in the mall was a shoe store where the two blondes just got the necessary shoes they would need: sneakers, sandles and flats that could be used for a nice occasion but Felicia had handed Madeline a pair of heels once they were out of the store.

Before they headed out to do the grocery shopping that they were originally going to do, the Canadian noticed two men staring at her and anxiety and panic flooded through her. She tightened her grip on Emilie as she walked faster, wanting to escape as fast as she could. Felicia quickly fell behind but she took the chance to turn around and she the two men who were watching the Canadian walking over to her car. The piece clicked together and a gasp escaped her lips as she rushed over to sooth the blonde who was fighting to stay calm. She quickly tucked Emilie into her car seat who had fallen asleep quickly and shut the door before closing the door and pulling a trembling Madeline into her arms. Tremors shook her frame as tears began to roll down her cheeks, chocked out words of 'they saw me' and 'I was so scared' and been heard and all Felicia could do was hold her and comfort her to the best of her ability. An hour later and a few concerned people later, they were on their way back and she was thankful that Gilbert and Ludwig had been home to help her get everything out of the car even if it was a few bags but she wouldn't be able to get Maddie and Emilie out by herself. The albino and the German had tucked the two into their beds and stored their bags in the room for them.  
When they were back downstairs in the living room where a nervous Felicia sat, Ludiwg had asked why she didn't have the groceries she had planned to go get.  
"We were going to get them." She started as fiddled with a loose string on her dress. "When we were leaving the mall, I saw Maddie start walking really quickly and I wondered what happened. When I turned around there were two men watching her..." The Italian looked up at the two men, worry evident in her eyes. "I think they were two of her old clients 'cause when I got to the car, she was having a panic attack."

The two Germans had frowns on their faces as they shook their heads. Their silence was broken when Gilbert felt tugging at his pants. Looking down, he found a sad looking toddler looking up at him. In one swoop, the albino picked her up, "What's wrong, prinzessin?"

She laid her head on his shoulder and spoke in a small, timid voice. "Monsur Awesome," Ludwig shook his head at her calling his brother 'Awesome' like he had told her to call him when she asked for their names. "Can you help me make Mama happy?"

Crimson eyes grew wide before they softened. Nodding as he shifted her into a more comfortable position, Gilbert pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "Ja, I promise I'll help make your mama _and_ you happy."

With a happy smile, the toddler murmured a soft "Merci~" As she closed her eyes and snuggled up to the Prussian as she fell back asleep.


End file.
